<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malgrado la mancanza (di loro) by KatiushaGrice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434624">Malgrado la mancanza (di loro)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice'>KatiushaGrice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts of the Shadow Market Series - Sarah Rees Brennan &amp; Cassandra Clare &amp; Kelly Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:23:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le sinfonie celestiali, se ascoltate e capite con molta attenzione, sono capaci di allietare tutti e cinque i sensi, fino ad arrivare dritte al cuore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malgrado la mancanza (di loro)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Settima settimana, m6.<br/>Prompt: Le sinfonie celestiali <br/>Parole: 274</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le sinfonie celestiali, se ascoltate e capite con molta attenzione, sono capaci di allietare tutti e cinque i sensi, fino ad arrivare dritte al cuore.<br/>Jem Carstairs ha avuto modo di notare, con molto piacere, che nel corso di un secolo la musica si è meravigliosamente evoluta.<br/>Ha iniziato a collezionare dischi e vinili di musica classica nella residenza dei Carstairs a Londra, inoltre Tessa gli ha spiegato come usare tastiera e computer portatile per scaricare gli spartiti delle sinfonie sul motore di ricerca.<br/>Questo l'ha aiutato molto soprattutto per riprendere a suonare il suo amato violino, per riacquisire la dimestichezza perduta con i movimenti delicati e al tempo stesso decisi delle sue mani. Tornare a fare pratica con strumento ed archetto era un modo concreto per esprimere al massimo i propri sentimenti, sia quelli positivi che quelli dolorosi. Era un mezzo per non dimenticare gli affetti perduti - anche se per lui niente era davvero perduto finché persisteva il ricordo, e Jem soleva spesso ricordare il suo Will, soleva ricordare anche James e Lucie, poiché un giorno queste tre fiamme indimenticabili sarebbero rivissuti nei ricordi da raccontare alla sua piccola Mina. Lei merita di conoscere, una volta raggiunta l'età per comprendere meglio, i suoi fratellastri anche se fisicamente non potevano essere presenti, e lo stesso anche il suo parabatai in quanto tassello importante nella loro vita. <br/>Perciò, Jem porta alle proprie orecchie quegli oggetti strani chiamate cuffie e lascia che le sinfonie celestiali rompano il silenzio innaturale al quale era abituato come Fratello Zaccaria nella tetra Città di Ossa e lo aiutino a ricordare, a sorridere con il cuore malgrado lontananze e mancanze.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>